Discord "Jester" Alaric
Discord Alaric- the ultimate hybrid. He was once the son of the King in the North, Melisandre, before a tragic ritual gone wrong destroyed the entire area. He is also the older brother to Rowan Alaric, Melisandre's second and last child. Discord is a former member of the assassin guild "Primordial" and currently goes under the infamous title "The Jester". He holds a personal vendetta against figures with high authority, and although he doesn't go around trying to kill every king, queen, and leader he sees, it doesn't mean he'll sit down and have a cup of tea with them either. His dream is to keep the freedom he and his sister currently have and find a cure for the monster inside of his soul. He calls himself the Ultimate Hybrid because it's better sounding than a mutt or a mongrel, although it's no doubt that the amount of blood inside of him has all but consumed his humanity. Appearance Discord stands as a young man at five feet ten inches with a well-toned build. He has a pair of charming sapphiric blue eyes that tend to change color on a daily basis, from crimson red to lightning gold. Short, messy dark blue hair frames his face, shot through with raven black streaks to give it a wild tinge. He has two silver piercings on his left ear, which were given to him by the Primordial Guildmaster. He had them enchanted by his sister, and they hold two powerful spells. His favorite outfit is his casual one. He wears a black jacket with a blue collar over a lighter white jacket, which he usually leaves half-unbuttoned to show off a black tank-top, or occasionally his abs. However, his 'beast form'- which he has nicknamed the Ultimate Form- is the one to be feared. When Discord goes into his Ultimate Form, his mongrel side wins over his humanity. Pale white skin goes over his body, along with spiked bracelets over his right arm and around his neck. Long black nails lengthen from his hands, like a demon's would, and black scales cover his lower legs like armor. Two fiendish ears pop out from his now ink-black hair, and leathery blood red wings sprout out from his back. He has the trademark spade tail to match, but the most fearsome aspect is the cavity in his chest. When he enters his Ultimate Form, his chest literally caves in on itself, and his pulsing heart and red energy is visible through his ribcages. Personality In a few words, the Jester can be described as brazen, flirty, and carefree. He hates what's happened to him in the past and he tries to mask it by acting in a cheerful manner. Though usually calm most of the time, sometimes his silver tongue slips and he gets a bit romantic with the local women. Even though it seems like it, Discord isn't the "reason" of his and Rowan's sibling duo. He tends to be the more reckless one, charging into action without a second thought. To say he thinks of his actions one step ahead would be a lie. However, underneath all of this, Discord can be a little cold and mistrusting. His childhood and joining the assassin guild hasn't really helped with his trust issues, and the one person he tends to really let close to him is his younger sister. He is extremely loyal and protective of her, to the point of desecrating legends and destroying worlds for her. If this was a game of chess, Rowan would be the Queen- and Discord the Knight. Backstory Seventeen years ago, the King in the North gave birth to a young boy with hair the color of ravens. His existence was prized at first, for this was the first child the Queen had bore, and he had the makings of a true heir. However, this joy was not to last, for he was born under an acursed prophecy. The first child of the Frozen Kingdom '' ''Bears the soul of the Hellspawn Lord A time of prosperity will end For the gods will come to destroy him. The advisors to the king advised him to be sacrificed at once, in order to appease the gods and keep their prosperity. However, no matter the prophecy, to immediately kill him was a sin; and so they let him grow like a normal boy. However, the prince tended to be neglected. Everyone but him knew what he was. A monster. Two years later, the Queen gave birth to another child. She was a girl, beautiful and slender, and took after him. Black hair and blue eyes. They named her Rowan, slathered her with attention, called her perfect and smart; by the time his younger sister was five, they had already arranged her to be married to a prince of a Southern kingdom. She had it all, but she never abandoned him. The first words she said were his name, "Discord, brother." Rowan tagged along with him whenever he escaped out at night, prevented him from getting into too much trouble- and she was beautiful for that. Then came the time. His father personally came into his secluded room in the basement to lead him to the sacrificial altar. Discord watched as Rowan begged for his life, placing herself at the King's feet, pleading. He kicked her away, and in anger Discord lunged for his father, but the guards held him back. He was helpless, weak, his life already defined by something he couldn't control. Worthless. They led him outside and onto a marble slate, chaining his arms and legs down. There was a crowd there, of all the people of the Kingdom who could fit into the area, awaiting his death. He was going to die because of who he was. He hated it all- ''all of it, all of it, they could all die! '' When the High Priestess had finished her chant, the sky parted; and just like in the prophecy, the gods came down to kill him. Discord struggled uselessly against his bonds, in anger and hatred: and from his emotion, the Demon Lord inside of him awoke. However, when the Demon and the gods clashed, it didn't end up killing him. Instead, through some kind of twisted intervention, he ended up getting fused with one of the gods. Fearful of this new power, the rest of them retreated back to the heavens- and left the kingdom of the North in chaos. The Demon and the god inside of him now struggled to take dominanace, slowly consuming his humanity; but through his anger, Discord managed to control both of them at once. He took on his Ultimate Form for the first time, and the hollow in his chest began to consume everything in its past. In a blind rage, he rampaged throughout the kingdom, driven only by his insatiable desire for revenge. Everything was destroyed. Nothing was spared. ... Nothing, that is, but his younger sister. When he awoke from his rage, the first thing he saw were her shining eyes; and then the wasteland that used to be the kingdom. The two of them were surrounded by ashes and dead bodies. Rowan's eyes were wide in fear, but she didn't try to pull away from him. They were the only thing that the other had left. For a while, they survived in the wreckage of the kingdom, but as supplies ran low, they knew they had to go. News of the kingdom's destruction spread fast, and the two of them did their best to hide from incoming emmisaries who had come to check out the wasteland themselves. For a while, they had to survive in the depths of a brutal forest; which, in fact, turned out to be the Forest of Legends, where the most powerful creatures resided. But he devoured them. All of them who dared challenge them. He and Rowan became one of the few to emerge from the Forest of Legends whole and unscathed. Although their names weren't widely known, their existance was- and soon, he recieved an invitation from an assassination guild. Primordial. The strongest, the stealthiest, and the deadliest. Without hesitation, he accepted, bringing his sister along for the ride: and here they are now. Abilities The Cursed Cat.jpg The Demon.jpg The Dragon.jpg The Werewolf.jpg hades___interest_by_kiyu_yuu-d49wo7s.png Due to the monsters he's devoured, Discord is able to take on several different forms, all of which will be explained in due time. Relationships